Un coeur si loin
by Ellsbeth
Summary: Que feriez vous si vous pouviez changé le futur? Sauver James et Lily, Éviter la prison à Sirius et protéger Remus de lui-même? C'est ce qu'Elsa va découvrire. Chapitre 4 maintenant en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Elle allait être en retard. Encore. Depuis un certain temps, cela semblait être devenu une manie chez elle. Elle ne contrôlait plus son temps. Ni sa vie d'ailleurs.

La lumière tomba rouge devant elle. Elle jura doucement. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas réveillée au son de son cadran encore ce matin? Qu'est-ce qui troublait tant ses nuits pour qu'elle soit aussi fatiguer à son réveil que le soir d'avant? Elle avait beau tomber de fatigue au coucher, elle ne faisait que s'agiter dans son lit la nuit venue. Des visions d'horreurs la poursuivait cauchemars récurant qui revenaient la hanter nuit après nuit. Un sentiment d'urgence lui tenait la gorge à tout moment, lui donnant l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de primordial, de presque vital. Mais quoi? Elle avait beau chercher, perdre son temps à ce demander ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle soupira, exaspéré, puis pu finalement avancer, le feu tournant finalement au vert.

Sortant de son auto en trombe, elle se dirigea en courant à l'entré du commerce où l'attendais une jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé Shayanne!

- Ça fait déjà plusieurs matins que tu me fais le coup Elsa, lui répondit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai raconté mes cauchemars la semaine dernière, et bien les même me sont revenu cette nuit. Tu crois que…

- Ce ne sont que des rêves, l'interrompit Shayanne. Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe un monde parallèle dans lequel il y aurait une guerre en ce moment? On parle déjà de toutes les guerres possible à la télévision, tu ne crois pas que l'on saurait si ce monde existait?

- Tu a probablement raison, lui répondit doucement Elsa, gêner d'avoir cru une tel chose. Bon, on se met au boulot maintenant? Dit-elle en ouvrant les portes du petit commerce pour enfant où elles travaillaient toutes les deux.

La journée passa relativement vite si l'on considère le fait qu'elle avait très peu dormi la nuit devant. C'était facile pour elle de s'investir dans le travail pour oublier. Bien qu'à quelque reprise, sa collègue de travail la trouva immobile, les yeux dans la vague.

Fermant boutique à 5 heure trente, Shayanne demanda à Elsa si cette dernière ne viendrait pas souper avec elle, son amoureux étant au travail ce soir là. Celle-ci préféra décliner l'offre et s'en aller tout de suite à la maison. Elle sauta le repas du soir et se coucha, espérant un sommeil sans rêves.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, dans un univers parallèle à celui des moldus, une personne apparu à la cheminé du professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur, est-ce que le plan est prêt? Lui demanda la silhouette sombre de la cheminé.

-Non, lui répondit-il. Est-ce encore possible pour vous de la contrôler?

-Si, soupira son interlocuteur, mais de moins en moins. La mémoire lui revient et ses rêves son plus clairs. Le sort s'efface rapidement.

- Combien de temps encore? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Très peu. Alors dépêchez-vous car lorsqu'elle retrouvera la mémoire, je ne sais pas si je pourrai la retenir. Bonne nuit Professeur!

La silhouette disparut lentement de la cheminé, laissant le professeur Dumbledore troublé.

À l'autre bout du pays, Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, en ayant l'impression d'avoir enfin comprit ce qui la troublait dans ses rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle était en nage dans son lit et cherchait son souffle comme quelqu'un qui vient de courir le marathon. Elle avait encore rêvé mais cette fois, son rêve lui était apparu plus clairement.

Elle marchait doucement, traversant un corridor paraissant sans fin. Elle marcha longtemps sans comprendre où elle allait. Elle croisa finalement une porte. Une voix semblait l'appeler de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un qui souffrait de toute évidence. Une voix masculine, douce et chaude, appelait son nom. Elle tourna lentement la poignée. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut aveuglée par la blancheur des lieux. Une infirmerie. Pénétrant dans la pièce, elle fixait les gens regrouper autour du dernier lit. Le jeune homme qui y était couché la dévisagea, puis lui dit :

- Tu en as mis du temps pour nous revenir!

Elle s'était alors réveillé en sursaut. En fermant les paupières, elle pouvait encore distinguer les traits du jeune homme. Et cette voix, elle l'a connaissait bien. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage. Elle soupira, attrapa un calepin qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et écrivit son rêve. Elle se rallongea et replongea presque instantanément dans un profond sommeil. Elle était rassurée. Elle commençait à comprendre.

Le lendemain matin, elle débarqua comme un coup de vent a son travail, Shayanne et Marylee l'accueillirent avec étonnement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la, tu n'es pas en congé aujourd'hui? Lui demanda Shayanne.

- Je dois absolument te parler. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut aller en arrière? Lui demanda Elsa.

Shayanne jeta un coup d'œil à Marylee qui haussa les épaules.

-Bon, c'est tranquille présentement, alors allons-y.

Elles quittèrent l'avant du magasin et s'engouffrèrent dans l'arrière boutique. Elsa referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'exclama Shayanne.

- Je crois… je crois que j'ai compris mes rêves. En faites, je ne crois pas que ce soit des rêves. Ce sont probablement des souvenirs ou encore. Des visions. Je ne suis pas certaine encore.

-Tu t'entends? Des visions? Allons donc! Tu es voyante maintenant? Si non des souvenirs! Tu n'as pas de vie parallèle à ce que je sache. A moins que tu me l'es cachée toutes ces années?

- Ça fait combien de temps déjà que l'on se connaît? J'ai essayé de me souvenir ce matin mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Euh… hésita son amie. Ça doit bien faire 3 ans déjà … non?

Elsa leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait la belle brune depuis plusieurs années. C'était son amie la plus proche et pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas. N'était-ce pas un éclair de panique qu'elle avait vu passer dans les prunelles de sa copine?

-Écoute, dit Elsa en posant sa main sur celle de son amie, je crois que je touche à quelque chose avec mes rêves. Alors si tu sais quoique ce soit qui puisse m'aider… Ce serait vraiment apprécier.

- Son amie lui sourit tristement, puis lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve.

- J'ai vu des gens autour d'un lit d'hôpital. Des visages que je connaissais et un jeune homme… Je n'ai pas pu trouver son nom. J'ai beau fouillé ma mémoire mais rien ne me vient.

-Ça finira sûrement par te revenir. Peut-être y rêveras-tu enc…

- Remus. S'écria Elsa coupant par le fait même Shayanne en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il s'appelle Remus!

- Et tu sais qui c'est par rapport à toi? Lui demanda sa copine, surprise.

- Non je ne sais pas, mais j'entends bien le découvrir.

- Tu sais, parfois, y'a des choses qui sont mieux lorsqu'elle demeure caché. Tu pourrais être déçu.

Elsa lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle serait déçue. Elle devait savoir. C'était primordial pour elle.

Elle salua Shayanne puis traversât la boutique d'un pas décider. Elle se rendit a la bibliothèque afin d'analyser ses rêves. Elle finirait bien par en comprendre leur signification.

Lorsque la nuit arriva, elle était prête. Elle avait lu plusieurs livres sur les rêves et en avait posé un sur sa commode. A côté était posé un calepin et un crayon, pour pouvoir noter ce qu'elle verrait. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et s'endormi au moment même ou elle ferma les yeux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, elle ne fit pas du tout le même rêve que la dernière nuit.

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce aux murs de pierres. L'endroit était sombre et froid. Il y régnait une atmosphère lugubre. Ses yeux prirent quelques minutes à s'habituer au manque de lumière. C'est a se moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Deux hommes se tenaient à une certaine distance d'elle. Ils ne semblaient pas la voir. Le premier était imposant. Il semblait être en position de fore sur le deuxième, qui visiblement, tenait a peine sur ses pieds. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. C'était Remus. L'homme qui lui avait parlé lors de son dernier rêve. Il semblait souffrir terriblement. El regardant de plus près, Elsa pu voir par ses vêtements déchirés les plaies qui couvraient son corps. Son bras droit était cassé vu l'étrange angle qu'il avait. Remus avait probablement perdu beaucoup de sang vu la blancheur de son teint. Une énorme bosse sur son front saignait abondamment. Il semblait craindre les foudres de l'autre.

Elsa reporta alors son attention sur le premier homme. Il ne lui était pas inconnu. Grand, chauve, le teint plus que blanc. Il ne semblait pas humain. Ses yeux, tenant plus du serpent que de l'humain, semblait brûlé de colère.

- Je te le demande pour la dernière fois. Où est-elle? Dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Vous pensez encore, après tout ce temps, que je vais céder à votre torture et vous livrer Elsa? Répondit Remus dans un murmure. Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois, elle est cachée dans un endroit où vous ne la trouverez jamais.

- Si je ne peux la trouver alors je ferai en sorte pour qu'elle vienne a moi.

Sur ce, il parti d'un grand rire glacial puis sortant sa baguette magique il murmura avec un sourire narquois :

- Endoloris!

Remus gémit puis s'effondra par terre. Il fut pris de convulsion et hurla à pleins poumons

Elsa se réveilla en pleurant et en criant le nom de Remus. Il souffrait! Il souffrait à cause d'elle. Pourquoi? Reprenant son souffle, elle prit a tâtons le livre sur les rêve emprunter l'après-midi même. Elle se ravisa puis alluma la lumière. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se livre. Ce n'était pas de simple rêve qu'elle faisait. C'était des visions qu'elle espérait futures. Si c'était le cas, elle devait absolument les empêcher d'arriver. Mais comment?

Elle ne se rendormit pas cette nuit-la. Elle pensa dans son lit jusqu'à 7 heures puis se décida enfin a se lever. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle ne serait pas en retard au travail.

Arriver la première au commerce, elle prit le temps de déjeuner dans l'arrière boutique. Elle n'avait pas remarquer en entrant qu'un jeune homme l'observait, adosser au mur du commerce voisin.

Shayanne fut très surprise de la trouver la de si bonne heure. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler car un jeune homme entra au même moment.

Elsa leva la tête en entendant la clochette de la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis désolé, dit elle en dévisageant l'homme, mais nous ne sommes pas ouvert encore. Excuser moi, mais est-ce qu'on ce connaît? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise elle-même de son audace.

Le nouvel arrivant lui sourit.

-Cela se pourrait bien, lui répondit-il avant d'ajouter : je viens voir Shayanne. Est-elle la?

Shayanne, qui sortait de l'arrière boutique eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'homme. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Elsa, puit tira le jeune homme par le bras jusque dans l'autre pièce. Avant d'y entrer, il eut toutefois le temps de faire un dernier clin d'œil a Elsa, la laissant seule dans la boutique, perplexe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Laisse moi un peu de temps**

L'avant-midi ce déroula bizarrement dans le petit commerce où travaillait Elsa. Elle avait entendu l'orage éclater entre Shayanne et le jeune homme. Son visage lui était familier. Mais encore une fois elle ne pouvait pas le nommer, ni dire d'où elle le connaissait.

Entre les clients que entraient dans la boutique elle parvenait a entendre des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait dans l'arrière boutique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Shayanne à son interlocuteur. Est-ce que Dumbledore sait que tu es ici?

- Non, lui répondit l'homme, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas d'accord a ce que Elsa soit prise ici contre son gré.

Elsa ne comprit pas. Elle n'était pas prisonnière à ce qu'elle sache. A moins que… Mais elle n'eu pas le loisirs de réfléchie plus car la conversation reprit de nouveau.

- Tu sais très bien James, qu'elle est ici pour son bien, enchaîna sa copine. C'est trop dangereux pour elle là-bas. Ici jusqu'à maintenant elle est en sécurité. Quand elle ne le sera plus, nous aviserons.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tu réussiras à la retenir lorsqu'elle se souviendra? Je t'ai entendu parler avec Dumbledore l'autre soir. Je sais que le sortilège d'oubliette qu'il lui a fait subir se dissipe.

- Tu ne l'aides sûrement pas à tenir en te présentant ici. Elle a recommencé à avoir des visions. Alors en lui montrant ton visage, tu l'aides à se souvenir.

Elsa ne pu en entendre plus car un client entrait dans la boutique. Malheureusement pour se dernier, la jeune fille ne lui était pas complètement attentive. Dans son esprit flottait un nom, comme une bulle de savon sur le point d'éclater. James, James. Elle connaissait ce nom et ce visage….

Le client, vexé, sorti de la boutique en jetant un regard noir a Elsa. Mais cette dernière ne se rendit pas compte de son départ, absorber qu'elle était dans ses songes.

Soudain, le calme vint dans son esprit. Potter. Il s'appelait James Potter. Et c'était son demi-frère.

Lorsque enfin Shayanne et James revient en avant, ils trouvèrent Elsa accoter au comptoir. Elle regarda fixement James, avant de demander calmement :

-Je veux des réponses.

Shayanne secoua la tête lentement tandis que le jeune homme lui dit doucement :

- A quelles questions veux-tu des réponses?

Elsa prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Je sais que tu es mon frère et que ton nom est James Potter. Je sais aussi que je connais un jeune homme du nom de Remus et que ce dernier est en danger de mort. Ma question est : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai oublier tout ça? Et qu'y a-t-il d'autre dont je ne me souviens pas?

James la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle réalisa qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. C'était un très étrange sentiment car a peine quelques heures auparavant, elle ne savait pas, ou ne se souvenait pas, qu'elle avait un frère. Elle avait l'impression de remettre les pièces du puzzle à leurs places.

- Tu sais petite sœur, il y a plein de chose que je pourrais te dire pour t'aider a te souvenir. Mais je crois vraiment qu tu devrais y arriver seule. Et à ce moment, tu sauras ce qu'il te restera à faire.

Elsa ferma les yeux. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait besoin de savoir tout de suite? Que le sentiment d'urgence qui lui collait à la gorge augmentait d'heure en heure, depuis la dernière nuit ou elle avait rêvé a Remus?

James la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle sentit son corps ramollir .Il lui chuchota :

- Je sais que tu es capable de te souvenir. Je veillerais sur toi. Je resterai tout près, je te le promets.

- Remus est en grand danger, lui répondit-elle. Que lui arrivera-t-il si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire a temps?

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous occupons de cela. Prend soin de toi et reviens nous vite.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit. Il salua Shayanne puis quitta le magasin.

Cette nuit-là, Elsa rêvât de James et d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait très en colère de l'escapade que celui-ci avait faite la journée même,

- Tu es complètement inconscient, commença la jeune femme. Nous essayons par tout les moyens de la garder dans un états d'amnésie et toi tu va te pointer là-bas?! Mais tu es fou!

- Lily, dit James en essayant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord à ce qu'elle soit là-bas. Sa place est ici, parmi nous et…

James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lily s'éloigna de lui brusquement. Si ses yeux auraient pu lancer des flammes. Elle l'aurait probablement brûlé à ce moment même.

- Nous l'avons caché là-bas pour sa propre sécurité. Si elle fini par se souvenir avant que le plan de Dumbledore soit exécuter, elle voudra y aller elle-même et y trouvera probablement la mort. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour ta sœur, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais je sais qu'elle peut très bien se défendre et que la retenir là-bas n'aura fait qu'attiser sa colère. Vous ne l'empêcherez pas de venir en aide à Remus ou encore de se venger, si elle n'arrive pas à le sauver.

- Tu crois? Lui demanda la jeune femme, finalement calmer. Tu as peut-être raison mais j'ai tellement peur pour elle…

Elle hésitât, puis laissa tomber :

- Et pour nous!

- Je sais, lui répondit James en la reprenant dans ses bras. J'ai peur pour Lupin aussi. Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que Dumbledore attend trop avant de lancer son plan. Je sais que tout doit être prêt avant d'y aller, mais je m'en voudrai pour toujours si on n'arrive pas à sortir Remus vivant de cet endroit.

Il se leva.

- Je crois que je vais aller parler à Dumbledore.

En s'éveillant, Elsa avait comprit. Tout lui était revenu. Lily, sa belle Lily, sa meilleure amie. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle. James, son demi-frère, son protecteur de toujours. Et Remus…

Elsa se figea. Elle se souvint. Remus, l'amour de sa vie, celui qui l'avait toujours aidé, chéri et aimé. Il avait prit sa place auprès de Voldemort et maintenant il souffrait et risquait la mort pour elle.

Elle se leva, bien décider à passer à l'action et à reprendre sa vie en main. Mais avant, elle devait clarifier les choses.

- J'arrive Remus, chuchota-t-elle pour soi-même. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps!

Elle prit une douche rapide pour reprendre ses esprits et penser plus clairement. Tout d'abord, elle devait parler à Shayanne et récupéré sa baguette magique. Ensuite, elle devait entrer en contact avec James pour savoir où il se trouvait et aller le rejoindre. Après cela, elle verrait bien.

Elle entra d'un pas déterminer dans la boutique ce matin là. Quand Shayanne leva les yeux vers elle, Elsa comprit que la jeune femme avait comprit ce qu'il se passait. Shayanne soupirât, puis de détourna tristement de son amie.

- Je sais que tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir, commença-t-elle d'une vois éteinte, mais si j'ai fait tout ça c'était pour ton bien.

- Je le sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Cela fait 8 ans que l'on se connaît et je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça pour mal faire. Ce que je veux savoir par contre c'est comment vous avez fait. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'être sorti de l'antre de Voldemort sans Remus. J'ai paniqué lorsque j'ai eu une vision de lui, blessé et torturé par les mangemorts. Je me souviens aussi d'être entré à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, puis ensuite, plus rien.

- Rendue à l'infirmerie, tu as eu des visions. Tu te voyais révélé des informations importantes sur le bébé à naître de Lily à tu-sais-qui avant de mourir de ses propres mains. Dumbledore a conclus que c'était en essayant de sauver Remus que tu te faisais prendre. Il a donc décider de t'éloigner pour ne pas que ça arrive… Il est entré en contact avec moi pour que je veille sur toi. Je l'avais averti que tu ne voudrais pas venir. Alors, il t'a fais subir un sortilège d'oubliette puis t'a façonner une nouvelle vie pour ne pas que sache ce qui se passais là-bas. Et voilà toute l'histoire.

- Et combien de temps suis-je rester ici? Demanda Elsa.

- 3 semaines. Après la visite de James hier, Je n'ai eu de cesse de me dire que ta place était là-bas. Tu dois vouloir savoir où est ta baguette? Lui dit Shayanne avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui poser la question.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup la récupérer avant de partir.

- Alors tu pars? Où iras-tu? Demanda doucement son amie.

-Je dois aller rejoindre James et les autres. Nous devons aller sortir Remus des griffes de Voldemort. Et je dois aller discuter avec Dumbledore. Puis en voyant le regard triste de la jeune femme elle ajouta :

- Je ne t'en veux pas tout Shayanne, mais tu savais que tu ne me retiendrais pas ici. Je dois y aller.

Shayanne donna sa baguette à Elsa puis lui sourit.

-J'ai été heureuse su temps que tu as été ici. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avais pas passer du temps ensemble. Tu es la bienvenu ici quand tu veux.

Elsa lui sourit à son tours puis l'enlaça amicalement. Elle quitta ensuite le commerce d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner. Elle devait retrouver sa vie. On l'y attendais.

Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer d'uploader à cette cadence dans le future mais comme pour l'instant l'écrire va bien et que l'inspiration est là, je crois bien pouvoir mettre de nouveau chapitre à tout les semaines!

Un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	4. Chapter 4

**Back home**

En arrivant à son auto, elle se trouva stupide d'encore utilisé se moyen de transport. Elle avait peur de sa magie, peur de ne pas pouvoir l'utilisé correctement à cause de son amnésie. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle avait habité durant trois semaines et ramassa ses affaires. Le tout tenait dans deux grosses valises, ce fut vite fait. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de cheminée dans son appartement. Elle ne pouvait donc pas entré en contact avec James. Certain trou dans sa mémoire demeurait. Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Elle avait beau chercher mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle commencerait par se diriger à Londres. S'en trop savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle devait s'y diriger. Rendu là-bas, elle verrait bien.

Elle rembarqua dans sa voiture et conduit trois heures avant d'arriver à Londres. Rendu là-bas, c'était comme si son corps semblait savoir où allé. Elle se dirigea avec ses valises comme un automate vers un pub miteux nommé le chaudron baveur. Elle entra sans hésiter et salua l'homme au bar.

- Bonjour Tom, lança-t-elle. Vous avez une chambre pour moi?

- Bien sûr, Miss Potter, lui répondit-il d'un air surpris. Je vous pensais à Poudlard avec votre frère vu la disparation de se pauvre monsieur Lupin.

- J'étais parti pour affaire, lui dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Alors vous avez une chambre?

- Oui, tout de suite, miss, s'empressa Tom. Je vous donne la suite comme d'habitude?

Elsa lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle se souvenait qu'elle venait souvent ici pour le professeur Dumbledore. Elle venait dans ce pub pour recueillir des informations importantes sur le camp adverse. Elle savait aussi très bien qu'en se montrant ici, elle risquait gros car Voldemort serait probablement très vite avertie de son retour à la vie normale.

Arriver à la chambre, elle remercia l'homme après qu'elle lui aye demandé si la cheminé était en état de marche pour la communication. Il lui répondit positivement puis il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Elle ne prit pas la peine de défaire ses valises. Elle ne comptait pas rester longtemps de toute façon. Une fois qu'elle serait entrée en contact avec James, Elle irait le rejoindre à Poudlard, comme lui avait mentionné Tom. Grâce à lui, elle savait où se trouvait son frère et le reste de se amis. Elle se rapprochait de son but.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminé et y jeta un peu de poudre qui avait été posé tout près sur une table par le propriétaire.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, dans le petit appartement de James et Lily, ce dernier était en grande discussion avec son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour agir sous le nez de Dumbledore? Demanda Sirius à James.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait trop longtemps que Remus est là-bas et qu'on doit aller le chercher. On ne peut plus attendre. Le temps presse.

James regarda autour de lui, puis dit à voix basse :

- J'ai vu Elsa, Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et elle m'a dit que Lupin était en danger de mort.

Avant que Sirius est pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux hommes virent apparaître une silhouette dans la cheminé du salon où ils se trouvaient. Sirius s'étouffa lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

- James! Lança Elsa en apercevant enfin son frère.

- Salut toi, lui répondit-il. Tu sais que tu as failli faire faire une crise de cœur à Patmol? Je crois même qu'il ne s'en est pas remis encore, ajouta-t-il avec un rire dans la voix en regardant Black qui semblait chercher son air.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Tu lui expliqueras tout ce qui c'est passé, d'accord? Par ce que je n'ai pas le temps présentement. Est-ce que tu crois que je peux venir au château son causer un choc à tout le monde?

Son frère regarda son ami qui ne semblait toujours pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il haussa les épaules.

- Lily est au courant de ton arrivée imminente et maintenant Sirius le sait. Pour Dumbledore, il doit aussi le savoir car Shayanne devait le prévenir si tu retrouvais la mémoire. De toute façon ta place est ici.

Sirius, retrouvant soudainement l'usage de la parole, demanda :

- Où es-tu en ce moment?

- À Londres, dit-elle dans donner plus de détails. Je veux que Voldemort sache que je suis revenu, lui répondit Elsa.

- Mais c'est trop dangereux, s'écria Sirius. Il se doutera bien que tu iras à lui pour sauver Remus.

- Oui mais s'il pense que je suis à Londres, loin de vous, il croira que je viendrai seule. Ce qui, j'espère ne sera pas le cas!

- Bien sûr que non, répondit James.

- Alors j'arrive bientôt, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Elle sorti sa baguette et décider de dégourdir un peu ses pouvoirs avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle était consciente des risques qu'elle avait prit en venant ici et elle savait qu'elle allait peut-être avoir à se servir de sa magie. Autant voir si elle en était encore capable ici que dehors.

Après avoir fais quelques sorts divers et créé un Patronus, elle fut rassuré. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main. Elle pouvait sortir en sécurité advenant le cas où elle aurait à se défendre. C'était le temps de se rendre à Poudlard.

Elle laissa ses valises dans sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. Il devait absolument penser qu'elle était à Londres et qu'elle y restait. Elle sorti de sa chambre d'un pas détendu.

Le vieux Tom la regarda marché vers la sorti.

- Vous partez déjà, Miss?

- Non. J'ai quelques achats à aller faire. Je l'ai ferai livrer ici, pouvez-vous les monter à ma chambre?

-Oui, bien sûr, Miss, s'empressa de répondre l'homme.

Elle quitta la bâtisse et se promena dans le quartier. Elle fit quelques emplettes qu'elle fit livrer au pub pour la forme. Elle voulait simplement que l'on croit à son histoire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une ruelle déserte et transplana. Elle réapparu dans la cabane hurlante, à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était le meilleur endroit où arriver d'un transplanage. Elle était ainsi certaine que personne ne la verrait ici. Elle prit le passage secret qui reliait la cabane à Poudlard. Elle fut étonné du temps que cela lui prit. Elle ne se souvenait pas que c'était si long.

Arrivé dans la cour de Poudlard, Elsa se senti enfin à sa place. Elle était enfin chez elle. Poussant un soupire de soulagement, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée principale. À cette heure de la journée, tous les étudiants étaient en classe, elle n'eut donc pas à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un la voit. Elle traversa le hall et s'apprêtais à grimper l'escalier qui la mènerait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, lorsque quelqu'un dit derrière elle :

- Tu ne nous salut même plus?

En se retournant, elle eut une bouffer de joie. James, Sirius et Lily avec son petit ventre arrondie ce tenaient devant elle. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Sirius et se jeta dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de vous revoir, dit-elle faiblement, les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle ajouta en regardant James :

- Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé je crois. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop tard pour aider Remus!

- Non, dit une voix forte du haut de l'escalier. Vous êtes plus forte que je ne le pensais, Mademoiselle Potter! J'ai cru, à tort, que mon sortilège d'oubliette vous donnerait plus de difficulté à combattre que cela.

Dumbledore la regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Il ne semblait pas fâché de la voir là comme elle l'avait pensé.

- Cela a été bien assez long, au contraire. Par contre, j'aurais cru vous voir en colère de me savoir ici, étant donné que votre plan pour me garder dans l'ignorance à échoué, répliqua-t-elle au Directeur d'un ton froid.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment la place pour en discuter. Peut-être pourrions-nous monter à mon bureau.

Puis il regarda les autres qui étaient resté en retrait pendant la discussion :

- Vous devriez venir vous aussi venir avec nous. Je crois que je vous dois à tous des explications.


	5. Chapter 5

Les explications

**Chapitre 5**

**Les explications**

En suivant Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, Elsa pu enfin demander des nouvelles du bébé à Lily.

-Ton filleul va très bien, lui dit Lily avec des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai commencé à le sentir bougé la semaine passée.

-Vraiment!?S'exclama Elsa. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir le sentir si je pose ma main sur ton ventre?

-Bien sûr! Dès qu'on auras deux minutes ensemble je te ferai sentir, lui répondis la jeune femme avec un sourire attendrie. Tu sais que tu nous a tous beaucoup manqué? Ce n'est pas pareil lorsque tu n'est pas la. Les garçons étaient très bizarres. Remus manquant, puis toi, c'était très dur pour eux.

Puis regardant James et Sirius qui marchaient derrières d'elles sans porté attention à la discussion que les jeunes femmes avaient entre elles, Lily ajouta en chuchotant :

-J'ai vraiment cru que ton frère allait devenir fou a te savoir loin. Il n'a pas cessé de se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir déjà sorti Remus des griffes de Voldemort.

Elsa n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit. Elles étaient arrivées au bureau de Dumbledore et celui-ci les invitait déjà à s'asseoir. Il fit apparaître d'autres chaises pour les garçons, puis quand tous furent installés, il se mit enfin à parler.

- Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs choses que vous voulez savoir. Mais avant de répondre à vos questions, je crois qu'il serait bon que vous sachiez toute l'histoire. Probablement que plusieurs de vos interrogations seront éclairci.

Il soupirât, s'éclairci la voix puis enchaîna :

- Tout à débuter à votre mission de reconnaissance, à Sirius et à toi, commença-t-il en regardant Elsa fixement dans les yeux. Remus n'était pas d'accord, il craignait pour vous deux. Je n'ai vraiment jamais su pourquoi. Quand il est venu m'en parler, après votre départ, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait vous suivre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous.

- C'est pour cela qu'il est arrivé si rapidement lorsque nous sommes tombé dans le piège que les mangemorts nous ont tendu, déclara Elsa en regardant Sirius qui hochât la tête en approbation.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider pour Remus, dit doucement Lily. Elsa nous avait parlé d'une traite qui était parmi nous. Je sais que tu n'avais pas vu qui s'était mais Remus a entendu Peter Pettigrow parlé à quelqu'un par cheminée dans la salle commune, alors qu'il y était seul, et ils planifiaient quelque chose pour piéger Elsa. En vous suivant, il voulait probablement s'assurer que cela n'arrive pas étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de t'en avertir.

- Il y serait probablement arriver si les mangemorts avaient été les seuls contre nous. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés à les repousser. Ils étaient environs 7 ou 8 et nous n'étions que deux. Puis Sirius a été blessé et Remus est sorti de nulle part. Il m'a dit de me rapprocher de Sirius pour vois s'il allait bien, débita d'un trait Elsa.

Elle prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et s'est Sirius qui reprit le fil de l'histoire.

- Je saignait beaucoup et j'était incapable de me relevé. Elsa s'est rapproché et s'est penché vers moi. Elle n'a pas pu rien faire pour me soigner car j'avais été blessé par magie noire. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai cru que Remus et Elsa était venu à bout de nos opposants…

- C'est à se moments là qu'est arrivé Voldemort, continua Elsa. Ce qui restait de mangemorts se retirèrent derrière lui près qu'immédiatement. Il s'est plaint à Lucius Malefoy de faite que Remus pouvait encore se battre.

Elle ne pu continuer. Sirius soupirât, puis dit :

- Remus s'est mis devant nous pour nous protéger. Voldemort lui a dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire de lui, que c'était Elsa qu'il voulait. Remus à alors sorti sa baguette et nous a dit de fuir, qu'il nous suivait en couvrant nos arrières. Elsa a voulu protester mais il l'a poussé vers moi en lui disant que j'avais besoin d'elle pour retourner à Poudlard à cause de mes blessures. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu après. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il nous a suivi au début de notre fuite.

Le silence ce fit dans le bureau du directeur. Tous les yeux c'était tourné vers Albus Dumbledore, dans l'attente du restant de l'histoire. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Elsa qui s'épongeait les yeux des larmes qu'elle avait versés, puis il se mit à raconter :

- Je sais qu'Elsa ne peut pas raconter le restant. Je sais aussi qu'à cause de ses blessures, il en manque certains bouts à Sirius, alors je vais continuer pour eux. Donc, Elsa a soulever Sirius et l'a pratiquement traîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin pour transplanter à Pré-Au-Lard. Rendu là, elle s'est rendue compte que Remus ne les suivait plus. Quand nous vous avons trouvé, Sirius avait perdu connaissance, probablement à cause de la douleur, et Elsa était en pleine transe. Nous avons comprit par la suite, en essayant de comprendre tes propos incohérents, que tu avais des visions à propos de Remus. Tu as parlé de coups, de magie noire, de menaces. James t'a littéralement porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu avais visions par dessus visions. La dernière que tu as eu avant de t'endormir, Tu te voyais dire des choses importantes à Lord Voldemort sur le bébé de James et de Lily. Ensuite, il te tuait. J'ai alors compris pourquoi il voulait s'en prendre à toi. Quelqu'un, probablement Pettigrow, lui avait parler de tes visions. Voldemort a vu l'utilité qu'il pouvait avoir à les utiliser pour nous détruire. Pour ta sécurité et la nôtre, je devais absolument te tenir loin de lui. Je devis l'empêcher de t'attraper et il était certain que, lorsque tu aurais repris tes esprits, tu voudrais aller sauver Remus. Pour t'en empêcher, j'ai décidé de t'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en mesure d'aller sortir Lupin de là. Je t'ai fait tout oublier, puis j'ai contacté Shayanne, ton amie cracmole. C'était, à mon avis, la seule qui pouvait veiller sur toi. Et elle a fait un très bon travail jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se présente à toi sans en avoir l'autorisation.

James rougit aux paroles de Dumbledore, mais personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte qu'Elsa palissait rapidement. La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal. Une vision montait en elle et s'en n'était pas une bonne, elle le savait. Elle avait bien tenté de se maîtriser mais elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Elle devrait l'affronter. Elle soupirât et fut prise de tremblement, annonçant le début de la transe. C'est à se moment que Sirius mit sa main sur la sienne et chuchota :

- Laisse la venir, tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'éviter. Je veillerai sur toi.

L'entendre dire cela la calma. Elle avait toujours tendance à trembler durant ses transes et c'était souvent blessé. Elle laissa donc la vision montée en elle, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière la submerge complètement.

Elle fut tout de suite assaillie par des douleurs physiques. Elle en avait rarement ressentie durant ses visions passées. La salle où elle se trouvait était faiblement éclairée par des chandelles. À sa droite se trouvait Voldemort, assis sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône. Il était entouré de plusieurs de ses mangemorts. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

En se retournant, c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Deux mangemorts venaient d'entrer dans la pièce en traînant par les bras son pauvre Remus, qui semblait trop faible pour marché. Voldemort se leva.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait amener ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Remus, que les mangemorts avaient laissé par terre, releva la tête et regarda Voldemort.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Où est Elsa? Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas à ton secours?

Lupin ne dit rien. Il avait tressaillit en entendant le nom de celle qu'il aimait mais n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. Le seigneur des ténèbres souri.

Je peux peut-être t'éclairé. Elle est à Londres présentement. Mes mangemorts ont retrouvé sa trace au chaudron baveur. Je sais ou elle est. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'elle ne vienne pas te sauver. Elle doit savoir ce qui se passe pour toi ici. Avec ses visions, elle ne peut pas l'ignorer?

Toujours rien de la part de Remus. Celui-ci soutenu le regard de son interlocuteur et lui répondit finalement :

- Je ne vous dirai rien, je vous l'ai dit des dizaines de fois.

- Alors dans ce cas, tu ne me sers plus à rien. Lucius, je veux que demain matin à l'aube, tu le tues. En attendant, fais en ce que tu voudras.

-Et pour la fille maître? Demanda un mangemort à la droite de Voldemort, que ferai vous?

- J'ai un autre plan pour l'attirer à nous. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui.

Lord Voldemort quitta la salle sans plus tarder. Lucius Malefoy s'approcha alors de Remus.

- Tellement d'année que je veux ta mort. Enfin elle m'est donnée sur un plateau d'argent.

Les images qui suivirent plongèrent Elsa dans un terrible cauchemar. Remus fut pratiquement battu à mort par Lucius et quelques autres mangemorts qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Elle ressentie la douleur du jeune homme comme si elle était sienne.

La pièce s'effaça devant ses yeux, et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était allongée à même le sol, la respiration sifflante. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur sur sa peau et sa tête la faisait terriblement souffrir. C'est a se moment qu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était assis près d'elle.

- Alors, ça va? Lui demanda une voix chaude.

Elsa leva les yeux et vit Sirius qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Un peu plus loin, Lily, James et Dumbledore la fixait aussi.

- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement en frissonnant. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me relever?

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la rassit sur sa chaise. La tête lui tournait un peu, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'angoisse qui se lisait sur le visage de son frère. Quand elle fut bien installée, James se lança :

- Alors, qu'as-tu vu?

Elle leur raconta brièvement sa vision, parla des blessures de Remus et de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti et rapporta aussi les paroles de Voldemort avait dit à son amoureux. Quand elle eut terminé, le vieil homme lui demanda :

- Quand penses-tu que cela se produira?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que plus les visions que j'avais étaient dans un avenir rapproché, plus je ressentais les émotions ou les sensations physiques. J'ai ressenti les douleurs de Remus comme je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Alors je crois que ça va se produire ce soir ou dans les jours qui viennent. Nous avons très peu de temps. Nous devons passer à l'action.

James regarda Dumbledore puis déclara :

- Je crois, Professeur, qu'il est temps que vous nous parliez de votre plan pour sauver Lupin.

Dumbledore sorti de son bureau un long morceau de parchemin. Il y fit apparaître une carte d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Voilà ce après quoi nous avons du attendre. J'ai réussi à obtenir, avec beaucoup de difficulté, la carte des pièces du manoir des Malefoy ou Voldemort à installer son camp. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser partir sans que vous ne sachiez ou vous vous dirigiez. Maintenant, ça nous prend une diversion.

- Je vais le faire, lança Elsa en se redressant sur sa chaise. Je crois que je pourrais aller me présenter devant Voldemort pour monnayer la libération de Remus. Étant donné qu'il pense que je suis seule è Londres, il ne se doutera pas de votre présence. Pendant ce temps là, vous pourrez aller libérer Lupin.

Ils prirent une heure à peaufiner leur plan. Étant donné sa grossesse, il fut décider que Lily les attendrais au château avec Dumbledore. Les maraudeurs seuls iraient à la rescousse de Lunard. Ils décidèrent de passer à l'action le soir venu. En attendant, ils se séparèrent pour aller se préparer pour le grand départ.

Elsa se dirigea vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribué, à Remus et à elle, il y a quelques mois, lorsque la situation du monde des sorciers s'était dégradé. Bien sur, tout le monde était en danger, mais certain, comme les maraudeurs, l'était plus que d'autres. Il est vrai, qu'à cause de leur aide et de leur fidélité à Dumbledore, cela faisait d'eux des cibles importantes aux yeux du seigneur des ténèbres.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, un frisson lui parcoura l'échine. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Remus. Une chemise et un pantalon avaient été abandonné sur le lit, signe que son amoureux avait du partir en hâte la dernière fois qu'il était passer ici. Car le jeune homme était très ordonné. Elsa sourit. Elle porta les vêtements à son visage et respirât l'odeur de Remus. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Reprenant ses esprits, elle rangea un peu puis sorti une robe noire du garde-robe. Avec quelques ajustements, elle serait parfaite pour l'aventure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius vint la rejoindre. Il l'a regarda, ébahi.

-Dis donc, s'exclama-t-il, tu sais que tu es belle? N'est-ce pas la robe que nous avons magasiné ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard pour le souper que vous aviez prévue, Remus et toi?

- Si, lui répondit Elsa en souriant. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de la mettre. Avec quelques modifications, je la trouve parfaite pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en dis-tu?

Sirius la détailla de la tête au pied d'un air cocasse. Il est vrai que sa robe était un peu décolletée et légèrement moulante. Elle avait raccourci la longueur de la jupe sous le genou pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements.

- Tu crois que c'est trop? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

- Non, tu auras besoin de tous tes charmes pour faire diversion. Tu es sur que tu veux vraiment le faire? Ce pourrait être dangereux, je suis inquiet pour toi. Remus n'apprécierais pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger pour sauver la sienne.

- Il l'a fait pour moi. De toute façon, sa vie a beaucoup plus de valeur que la mienne. Il me semble que je ne fait que vous attiré des ennuis avec ces saleté de visions.

- Ne dis pas ça, lui dis Sirius d'une vois apaisante. Tu nous as plus tôt sauvé la vie d'innombrables fois avec tes visions. Si ce n'était pas de toi, nous serions probablement tous déjà mort en ce moment.

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux pendant un moments, ce souvenant de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles durant tout ses années. Sirius sorti de ses souvenirs le premier.

- Alors, tu n'as pas eu trop de chagrin en entrant ici?

- Un peu, soupirât la jeune femme en regardant autours d'elle. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était avec moi. Regarde, dit-elle en pointant les vêtements sur le lit et la bague sur la commode, il a du partir drôlement vite la dernière fois. Il n'a rien rangé et n'a pas mis la bague que je lui ai offerte, lui qui ne la quitte jamais d'habitude!

- C'est compréhensible, il était inquiet pour toi.

Elsa n'ajouta rien. Elle se dirigea vers la commode, prit la bague de Remus et l'enfila dans la chaîne qu'elle portait au cou.

- Pour la chance, dit-elle a voix basse en effleurant le bijou du bout des doigts. Puis se tournant vers Sirius, elle dit :

- Je dois passer voir Dumbledore avant de partir. Tu m'attends à l'entrée principale?

Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête puis sorti de la chambre. Après un dernier regard vers le miroir, la jeune femme quitta aussi la pièce pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle cogna doucement mais n'attendit pas très longtemps. Dumbledore l'invita a entré dans la pièce.

- Vous m'attendiez, Professeur? Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de me voir ici, si peut de temps avant notre départ.

-Je me doutait bien que tu désirerais me parlé en privé après tout ce qui t'es arriver, lui répondit le vieil homme.

- Bien sur, j'aurais bien des questions à vous poser. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour cela. Je suis venu vous parler de la mission. J'aimerais que vous me promettiez que, si quelque chose tournait et que je devais rester prise là-bas, vous empêcheriez les garçons de venir à mon secours.

- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, lui demanda doucement l'homme.

- Je n'ai rien prévu, mais si jamais un des garçon est en mauvaise position, je prendrai ça place sans hésiter.

- C'est trop dangereux! Si tu te fais prendre, tu mets tout le monde en danger!

- Ils seront beaucoup moins en dangers ici en sûreté, que prisonniers de Voldemort. Je suis plus coriace qu'eux. Quant à Voldemort et mes visions, vous savez que je ne lui dirai rien. Même sis je dois perdre la vie pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Je vous ai aidé de toute les façons qu'il m'était possible pour détruire le seigneur de ténèbres. Laisser moi vous protéger, vous et les autres.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un long moment. Il regardais la jeune fille qui était devenue, ai fil des années, une amie. Elle était souvent venue dans son bureau pour parler de ses visions. De fil en aiguille, leur conversation avait déviés vers d'autres sujets, telle leur vie personnelle ou encore la magie en général. Il avait beaucoup de considération pour elle. Elle était vive, intelligente, optimiste, toujours de bonne humeur. Il s'était toujours dit que, s'il avait eu une fille, il aurait été fier qu'elle fût comme Elsa. Il soupirât puis lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire par ne pas venir à ton secours? Tu ne veux quand même pas que nous te laissions là-bas?

- Si je me retrouve pris c'est que nous n'étions pas assez préparer. Alors je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, vous comprenez?

- Oui, nous devrons alors trouver un plan infaillible.

- Et ne pas mettre personne en danger, termina Elsa.

- Tu crois vraiment que le plan d'aujourd'hui échouera?

- Je ne sais pas. Qui vivras verrat!

Avant de quitter son bureau, Elsa demanda à Dumbledore :

- Est-ce que je peux vous embrasser avant de partir?

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Prends soin de toi, lui dit Albus. Tu sais que je te considère un peu comme ma fille.

- Je sais. Vous aurez les mêmes sentiments pour le garçon de James et Lily. Il sera beaucoup attaché à vous, comme moi présentement.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire puis quitta le bureau et alla rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendais à l'entrée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Actions et Désolation**

James et Sirius l'attendaient près de la sortie du château. Elsa vit les yeux de son frère s'arrondir. Sirius se mit à rire puis dit :

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle était sexy!

James siffla, le regard admiratif. Elsa lui sourit. Au même moment, une vision monta rapidement en elle. Elle n'eu que le temps d'agripper la main tendue du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un champ. Il faisait a peine clair, le soleil en était à ses premières lueurs. L'air était frais. Près d'elle, Remus reposait, inconscient, dans l'herbe fraîche. Non loin de lui, Malefoy ce tenait debout, sa baguette à la main. Il regardait Lupin avec un tel dégoût! Il s'approchât d'eux, puis elle l'attendit demander quelque chose à Remus :

- Alors, tu as quelque chose a dire avant que je te tue que je pourrais dire a ta douce avant de la tuée a son tour?

- Non, répondit faiblement Remus, qui avait relevé la tête. De toute façon, jamais tu ne pourras la tuée, Alors tu ne lui diras jamais mes dernières paroles.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'achèverai jamais ses jours? Pourtant j'ai bien achevé les tiens!

Il pointa sa baguette vers sa victime et cria un rapide « Aveda Kedavra ». Après un dernier regard, Lucius quitta d'un pas rapide, laissant Elsa seule près du cadavre de son amoureux. La jeune femme s'agenouilla en pleurant. Elle regarda le beau visage de Remus, puis en sanglotant, elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son fiancé. Elle devait revenir dans la réalité. Car le moment présent lui était insupportable. Un cri rauque monta dans sa poitrine, mélange de colère et de tristesse. Sa voix résonna dans l'entrée de Poudlard, alors qu'elle poussait un immense cri de détresse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle avait quitté sa vision. Elle tenait encore fermement la main de James et l'écho de son cri lui parvenait encore. Sirius et James la fixaient d'un air soucieux. Lily, qui venait de se joindre à eux durant sa transe, mit une main sur l'épaule d'Elsa.

- Encore une vision? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en lui prenant les mains.

Elsa hochât la tête et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Je me doute bien de quoi il s'agit, dit son frère en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras, et je crois que je préfère ne pas l'entendre. Il est temps d'y aller. Allons sauver Remus.

Les deux jeunes hommes sorties, mais Elsa ne bougea pas. Elle se tourna vers Lily, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

- Je te ramerai James en un seul morceau je te le promet. Veille sur les garçons et sur ton fils s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, D'accord? Prend soin de mon frère et dis lui que je l'aime.

Elle partie sans laisser le temps à son amie de répliquer quoi que se soit. Elle couru rejoindre ses amis. Rendu à leur hauteur, elle demanda à James :

- Tu n'as pas embrassé Lily avant de partir?

- Si, lui répondit-il, je l'ai fait dans notre chambre, en privée. Elle est très inquiète pour nous tous.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'a Pré-Au-Lard. Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Lily se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Les paroles d'Elsa l'avaient effrayé. Elle devait avoir l'avis de directeur.

Elle le rencontra justement alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau.

- Vous les avez regardé partir? L'interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'il la salua.

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit-il en soupirant.

- Alors vous êtes inquiet aussi?

L'homme hocha la tête. Lily soupira la son tour et dit :

- Elsa m'a fait peur à son départ. Elle m'a parlé comme si elle ne reviendrait pas. A-t-elle prévue quelque chose?

Dumbledore lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant.

- Voilà! Conclut l'homme en terminant son histoire. Elle a toujours veillé sur tout le monde et je crois qu'elle n'hésitera pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger les garçons.

- C'est terrible, s'écria Lily. Nous devons l'empêcher de faire cela!

-Nous ne pouvons pas, lui répondit Albus en se massant le front. Ils sont déjà loin en se moment et de toute façon, Elsa est majeur et têtue. C'est impossible de la faire changer d'idée. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de souhaiter que tout ce déroule bien et que personne ne soit pris au piège là-bas.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, James, Sirius et Elsa arrivèrent de leur transplanage. Ils étaient à quelque minute du manoir Malefoy. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil a ses amis puis lança :

- C'est le moment ou jamais d'y aller. Vous êtes prêt?

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leur réponse. Elle sentait près d'elle les corps des deux garçons aussi tendus que le sien, signe qu'ils étaient tous prêts à passer à l'action.

Durant les quelques minutes de marche qu'ils devaient faire, tous gardèrent le silence. Bien sûr, parler aurait permis à l'ennemi de les repérés mais ils se turent surtout parce que chacun était bien loin dans ses pensés. Celle de James concernait Lily et le bébé à venir. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être ralentir sur les missions dangereuse et être prudent durant celle-ci, pour le bien de se famille. Sirius lui, pensait avec colère à la trahison de Peter Pettigrow. Toutes ses années, à ses côtés, à le protéger. À partager tout, pour quoi? Il se promit que s'il pouvait mettre la main sur Pettigrow, il lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, car c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient ici.

Quant à Elsa, toutes ses pensées étaient avec Remus. Tout son être souhaitait arriver à temps pour lui. Son existence n'avait plus de sens q'il n'y était pas. Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, si c'était nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas que sa dernière vision se concrétise. Elle avait toujours réussi à contrer ses visions négatives, à les arrêter avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Et elle ferait tout pour empêcher cette dernière d'arriver.

Arrivé au manoir Malefoy, Elsa fit signe aux garçons de ne plus bouger. Leur plan était clair. Elle devait entré seule dans le manoir, demander une audience avec Lord Voldemort, puis créer une diversion pour laisser le temps à ses complices de libérer Lupin. Leur plan était simple, et avec le plan du manoir, efficace. C'est ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous. Il fallait que ça réussisse, sinon, ils seraient dans de beaux draps.

La jeune femme embrassa son frère sur la joue, fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de marché très longtemps. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et elle sentie une baguette pointer sur sa gorge.

- Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas la demoiselle Potter. Tu n'as pas peur de te présenter ici alors que le seigneur des ténèbres attend ta venue depuis plusieurs semaines?

Elsa sentait le souffle de Severus Rogue, dont elle avait reconnue la voix, dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela de l'amitié qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée pour le garçon qu'il avait été.

- Que fais-tu là, Severus? N'as-tu pas honte de me tenir ainsi? Après toutes ces années, ça ne te fait rien de me savoir ici?

- Tu sais très bien à qui va mon allégeance. Nous avons fait notre chois il y a plusieurs années déjà. J'ai respecté ton choix et tu as respecté le mien. Je ne fais que ce qu'on me demande.

- Je suis venue pour voir ton maître, dit Elsa d'une voix calme.

- Tu dois te douter que je dois te désarmer, lui répondit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Elsa lui tendit sa baguette et elle le vit se détendre. Son ancien ami connaissait très bien ses talents de sorcière. La voir sans baguette sembla calmer son stress apparent.

- Mène moi à lui, fut tout ce qu'elle lui demanda.

Rogue relâcha son étreinte, la pris par le bras puis pénétra dans le manoir. Non loin de là, Sirius retenait James par les épaules.

- Laisse moi aller l'assommer! Dit James en essayant de d'échapper de l'emprise de son ami. S'il l'a touche, ou qu'il lui fait du mal, je te jure que je le tue!

- Arrête, lui demanda Sirius. Ta sœur est assez grande pour ce défendre. De toute façon nous devons suivre le plan.

Ils regardèrent s'éloigner Rogue et Elsa. Black regarda sa montre puis dit :

- 5 minutes puis nous irons sauver Lupin, pour vue que tout ce passe bien!

Rendu à l'intérieur, les quelques mangemorts que rencontrèrent Rogue et Elsa, félicitèrent ce dernier de la belle prise qu'il tenait là

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils diraient d'apprendre que tu ne m'as pas capturé? Qu'en faite, je me suis livré. Tu ferais probablement moins le fier, dis la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.

- Et qui croiront-ils d'après toi? Moi, le mangemort, l'un des leurs? Ou toi, l'ennemie, la fiancée de notre prisonnier? En parlant de se cher Lupin, je t'ai toujours dit qu'il ne t'apporterait que des problèmes. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu le reverras. Le seigneur des ténèbres à demander à Malefoy de le tuer demain, aux aurores.

Elsa n'ajouta rien. Elle ne voulait pas laisser voir à Rogue son inquiétude pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se laissa mener à travers le manoir, jusqu'à la salle de séjour, là ou Voldemort tenait ses audiences. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut rassurée de voir que Dumbledore avait eu raison. Voldemort et ses acolytes semblaient tous s'être donné rendez-vous dans cette pièce. Il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de mangemort ailleurs dans le manoir. Jusqu'à maintenant tout ce passait bien. Lorsqu'il l'a vit entrer dans la pièce, Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva de son trône. Il sourit, et dit :

- Et bien Rogue, c'est une très belle surprise que tu m'amène là! Vous savez, très chère, que je ne vous attendais plus. Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines que j'ai en ma possession quelqu'un à qui, je croyais, vous teniez énormément. Je suis étonner que vous ne soyez pas venu avant.

- On m'a retenu contre mon gré, mais je suis là maintenant. Et je suis venu pour monnayer la liberté de Remus Lupin.

- Vous croyez vraiment être en position pour marchander celui que vous aimez? Je ne désire qu'une seule chose. Et c'est vous, ma belle!

Ailleurs dans le manoir, James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers les cachots au sous-sol. Grâce au plan que leur avait fourni Dumbledore, Ils avaient pu avancer sans trop de peine. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas croisé de mangemort jusqu'à maintenant. La diversion d'Elsa fonctionnait bien.

Black s'arrêta derrière un mur .Il regarda une dernière fois sur le plan puis fit signe a James qu'ils étaient arrivé à leur destination finale. Il regarda dans le corridor et vit une porte ou était posté deux mangemorts. Ça devait être la pièce ou était gardé Remus. James hochât la tête puis reporta son attention vers les mangemorts. Ils lancèrent leur sort en même temps vers ses derniers. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils enjambèrent leurs ennemis atteints de pétrifications. James se pencha, ramassa les clés qui était attaché a la ceinture d'un des hommes puis débarra la porte de la cellule.

Lorsqu'il entra, il eut un choc en regardant autour de lui. Quelqu'un avait été battu ici. Et il se doutait bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il y avait du sang sur le plancher et un peu partout sur les murs. Il éclaira la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette, à la recherche de son ami.

C'est Black qui le découvrit dans un coin sombre de la cellule, recroqueviller sur lui-même. En se rapprochant, il fut soulagé de le voir respirer. Faiblement, mais tout de même .Il était en vie et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et chuchota son nom à plusieurs reprises, sans obtenir de réponse. Il regarda James et lui dit à voix basse :

- Il est inconscient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui on fait, mais il doit souffrir terriblement.

James dont les yeux s'habituaient lentement à la noirceur des lieux, détailla le corps inerte de son ami. Comme Elsa le leur avait raconté, son bras était fracturé et prenait un angle étrange. Son visage enflé des nombreux coups qu'il avait du recevoir, était méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient cernés de bleus, ses lèvres étaient craquées et saignaient et une énorme bosse régnait sur son front. C'était sans parlé des éraflures et des ecchymoses qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps. Il était sale et avait beaucoup maigrit.

-Il perd beaucoup de sang, dit Sirius en montrant une plaie ouverte sur le flanc gauche de Lupin.

James le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu crois qu'on va être capable de le déplacer quand même? Je n'ai jamais appris les sorts de guérisons et tu ne les sais pas non plus. Si Remus était conscient, il ne serait pas en état de les faire et Elsa n'est pas là!

-Nous devons nous rendre au point de rencontre. Rendu la, nous pourrons monté la garde durant qu'Elsa soignera Lupin de son mieux. Car je ne pense pas que nous pourrons transplanter avec Remus dans cet état. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

James souleva son ami avec délicatesse. Sirius le regarda avec interrogation.

- Je ne veux pas le faire léviter. Ce serait trop dangereux d'aggraver ses blessures si nous étions attaqué.

Sirius approuva. Ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur du cachot. Il était temps d'aller rejoindre Elsa au point de repère.

La jeune femme jeta subtilement un regard à sa montre. Les garçons devaient avoir trouvé Lupin et être sur le chemin de retour. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

- Et qu'as-tu à me proposer contre la vie de Remus Lupin? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Le retour des mangemorts qui sont emprisonné à Azkaban. Le retour aussi, de votre serpent Nagini, que nous avons attrapé dans votre ancien repère. Nous cesserions aussi d'occuper celui-ci pour que vous puissiez en reprendre possession. J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que vous n'aimiez pas votre cachette?

Voldemort regarda autour de lui d'un air dédaigneux.

-Tout ce que tu m'offres est bien alléchant ma chère. Mais ce que je désire vraiment, seule toi peux me l'offrir. Ce sont tes visions que je veux. Reste avec moi et je libèrerai Lupin. Et il ne te sera fait aucun mal si tu coopères.

- Il est hors de questions que je sois à votre service. Plutôt mourir.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix? Dis Voldemort d'une voix dure. Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais spas que tes amis sont dans le manoir présentement pour sauver ton amoureux? Tu as fait une jolie diversion mais maintenant leur sort est entre tes mains. Un seul mouvement de ta part et je lance tout ces mangemorts à votre poursuite. Vous n'êtes que trois, vous ne pourrez pas tous les combattes.

Elsa se raidi. Comment savait-il que James et Sirius étaient là? Ils avaient été prudents, avaient fait attention à tout… Personne ne les avait vu, elle en était certaine. À moins que…

-Pettigrew, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu as oublié cette vision, n'est-ce pas? Un sauvetage un peu flou, sans que tu sache ni ou, ni pour qui ou de mains de qui. Vous échafaudiez un plan qui ne fonctionnais pas car l'ennemie était au courant de se qui vous étiez pour faire. Mystérieusement, Remus n'était pas avec vous et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Tu ne t'étais pas méfié, tu as tout raconté à ceux que tu croyais être tes amis. Queudver m'a tout raconté dès que nous avons capturé Lupin. Je ne le croyais pas possible mais Pettigrew m'a été utile, termina-t-il en regardant l'homme.

Elsa ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Il semblait terrifié alors qu'elle le regardait froidement. Une chance pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette car elle n'aurait pas donner chère de sa peau.

- Alors que choisis-tu? La mort de tes amis ou la soumission?

- J'accepte de rester à deux conditions. Je veux voir Remus pour m'assurer qu'il est vivant, et je ne veux pas que vos mangemorts ou vous-même tentiez quoi que ce soit contre les maraudeurs. Je veux que vous m'assuriez qu'ils pourront resté sains et saufs. Sinon, je combattrai vos mangemort jusqu'à la mort. Dans ce cas, Jamais vous n'aurez mes visions.

-J'ai toujours apprécié les femmes fortes. Soit, je t'accorde ce que tu demandes. Malefoy et Rogue, escorter Mademoiselle Potter jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir. Ne la quitter pas des yeux et ne lui laisser aucune liberté.

- Attendez! S'écria-t-elle alors que les 2 mangemorts se levait pour venir la chercher. Je veux pouvoir me servir de ma baguette. Si Remus a besoin de soin avant de transplaner, je suis la seule à pouvoir les lui donner.

Voldemort sembla en colère en attendant cette nouvelle demande. Elle ajouta :

- Souvenez-vous de notre accord. S'il meurt, je me battrai.

-Vous savez qu'elle est dangereuse avec une baguette, maître, dit calmement Rogue en s'approchant d'elle.

- À 2 vous devriez être en mesure de la contenir, dit sarcastiquement Voldemort. Non? Je te l'accorde alors. Par contre un faux pas et tu le regrettera amèrement. Rogue, prenez du renfort avec vous.

Lorsque Elsa sorti de la pièce elle était escortée par Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue mais aussi par une dizaine de mangemorts qui tenaient toute leur baguette prête à servir. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi anxieuse. Elle reverrait enfin Remus, pourrait s'assurer de son état de santé. Elle devrait aussi annoncer au garçon que leur plan avait échoué et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec eux. Elle était inquiète de la réaction de James. Comme s'était Rogue qui était le plus proche d'elle présentement, elle lui chuchota :

- Peux-tu me faire une faveux Severus?

Ce dernier la regarda mais ne répondit pas. Elle continua donc :

- Si jamais James réagit mal lorsque je lui annoncerai que je reste ici, peux-tu le stupéfixer? Tout ce qu'il voudra sera de me protéger mais je préfèrerais m'expliquer avec Sirius. Il restera probablement plus calme que mon frère. Tu peux faire cela pour moi? Je ne vous causerai aucun problème.

Rogue hochât rapidement la tête. Cela soulagea grandement la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieure du manoir, Elsa senti son cœur se serrer. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir James et Sirius, penché sur ce qui devait être Remus. Ils ne portaient pas dut out attention à ce qui se passaient autour d'eux. Ils semblaient très inquiets pour Lupin. C'est James qui, quelques minutes plus tard, leva la tête et les aperçus.

-Elsa? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

Les 2 garçons sortirent rapidement leur baguette. Les mangemort firent de même. Rogue dit à Elsa :

- Tu devrais le leur dirent avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

- Baissé vos baguette, commença-t-elle. Écouter, le plan a échoué, Voldemort sait que vous êtes là. Pettigrew nous a vendu.

- Mais comment, demanda Sirius. Cela fait des jours que nous ne l'avons pas vu…

- C'est à cause d'une ancienne vision que nous tous oublié. Sauf lui. Ce serait trop long a expliqué et nous avons peu de temps. Je ne reviens pas avec vous.

- Quoi? Cria James, affolé. Tu ne peux pas, ils te tueront. Nous nous battrons.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids contre nous tous, Potter? Demanda Malefoy en ricanant.

- Ça ne donnerait rien, James. Ils sont trop nombreux et vous devez ramener Remus rapidement à Poudlard. Nous sommes pris au piège alors je préfère me sacrifier.

- Il n'en ai pas question, s'énerva son frère.

Elsa jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui stupéfixa presque au même moment le jeune homme. Elsa posa sa main sur celle de Sirius pour ne pas qu'il contre-attaque.

- Il l'a fait à ma demande, dit-elle au jeune homme pour le calmer. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé.

- Il n'est pas question que nous t'abandonnions ici. James et Remus ne me le pardonneront jamais.

- Tu dois absolument amener Remus à Poudlard pour que Pomfresh puisse le soigner sinon il mourra. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour que tu puisses le transporter sans danger. Dumbledore était au courant que je resterais si un de vous trois étiez menacé. Et vous l'êtes tous présentement. Es confiance en moi! Supplia-t-elle Sirius.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue.

- Puis-je avoir ma baguette?

Il lui rendit sa baguette mais pointa la sienne vers James d'un air menaçant. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne tenterait rien en sachant que si elle le faisait, c'est James qui en écoperait.

Elle se pencha alors vers Remus. Elle l'examina brièvement, puis elle murmura quelques sortilèges pour guérir du mieux qu »elle pouvait ses blessures. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Remus ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Elsa? Chuchota-t-il avec difficulté.

- Ne dis rien mon amour, je suis là. Tu es très mal en point. Nous te ramenons à Poudlard.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder à sa droite, mais Elsa se mit devant son regard. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en le laissant voir les mangemorts qui les entouraient car il se douterait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle se pencha plus près de son visage puis lui murmura :

- Tout ira bien maintenant. J'étais terriblement inquiète pour toi. J'ai imaginé le pire et je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime Remus Lupin. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Nous serons bientôt au château.

Il lui sourit puis ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit coupable de le rassuré en lui affirmant sa présence alors qu'elle devait resté ici pour qu'il puisse retourner là-bas.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il s'était endormi, elle se releva et tendit sa baguette à Rogue. Sirius vit les larmes dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regarda Remus une dernière fois avant de tourner vers lui.

- C'est mieux comme cela pour tout le monde, lui dit-elle.

- Nous te sortirons d'ici.

- Non, dit doucement la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas ce qui arrivera. Dépêche toi de les ramener en sécurité. Merci, Sirius.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras. Elle embrassa aussi James et lui dit :

- Prend soin de Lily et du bébé. Dis à Remus que je l'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Puis elle se tourna vers Rogue et dit calmement :

- Ramener moi à l'intérieur.

Ils se mirent en route vers le manoir. Elle entendit un ¨pop¨ puis se retourna une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tous bien transplaner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Descente aux enfers**

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Il reconnut immédiatement l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il poussa un profond soupire de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il y laisserait sa vie. Il n'avait présentement qu'une seul envie : voir Elsa et lui dire qu'il l'aimait et combien il avait été content de la voir après ces semaines d'enfer. Il se redressa un peu sur ces oreillers. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais c'était endurable. C'était semblable aux jours qui suivaient la pleine lune.

À l'entrer de la salle, ses amis discutaient à vox basse. Remua remarqua les yeux rougit de James et Sirius. Lily quand à elle se retourna et le vit éveillé.

- Bon matin Remus, dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de son lit. Tu nous as fait très peur la nuit dernière!

- Comment ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé…

- Madame Pomfresh a bien cru ne pas pouvoir te sauver. Tes blessures se sont infectées, tu as fait beaucoup de fièvres et tu délirais. Heureusement pour nous, tu es réveillé maintenant!

Patmol et Cornedru se rapprochèrent à leur tour du lit. Remus chercha Elsa des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Il regarda James.

- Où est Elsa? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Lorsque nous sommes allé te sauver, nous sommes tombé dans un piège. Peter nous a trahi. Voldemort savait que nous viendrions te sauver et qu'Elsa servirait de diversion.

James raconta à Lupin tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son emprisonnement, du sort que Dumbledore avait jeté à Elsa, au plan de sauvetage qui avait échoué. Sa voix était chargée d'émotion et la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé Remus, dit Sirius en continuant pour James. Tu étais inconscient et elle m'a pressé pour que je te ramène le plus vite possible et Rogue avait stupéfixer Cornedru. Nous étions entouré par les mangemort et pour nous sauver tous, Elsa s'est sacrifié. Elle n'a pas voulu que l'on se batte. Je me sens terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir combattu plus que ça.

Remus sentait la colère et la panique monter en lui. Il avait été prêt à donner sa vie pour éviter à sa fiancée d'être prise par Voldemort et voilà que cela se produisait malgré tout.

-Et comment feront-on pour la sortir de là?

- Là est bien le problème, dit Dumbledore qui entrait dans la pièce au même moment. Avant de partir, elle est venue me voir et m'a fait promettre que nous n'irions pas la sauver, à moins d'être certains que cette fois-ci tout aille bien.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'honorer cette promesse? Demanda James, outré.

- Vous devez réaliser, messieurs, que nous nous croyions prêt lorsque nous nous sommes lancé à la rescousse de Remus et que, malgré tout, Elsa est resté prisonnière là-bas. Je crois que ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'est qu'on aille la sauver et que quelqu'un d'autre reste pris à sa place.

- Je ne le voulait pas non plus, murmura Remus. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de la savoir là-bas.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit le directeur qui semblait compatir avec lui, mais elle semblait penser que ce n'était pas à vous d'être là, et je respect sa décision.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec cela? S'emporta Sirius.

- Écoutez, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que vos vies, aux yeux de votre amie, sont plus importante que la sienne et je respect cela. Je trouve terrible de la savoir à la merci de Lord Voldemort et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisse mourir là. Par contre, je ne vous laisserai agir que quand je serai certain à 110 de la réussite du plan.

Tous regardèrent Dumbledore en silence. Remus jeta un regard désespéré à James. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il aurait à vivre en sachant qu'Elsa souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malefoy, Elsa s'éveilla à même le sol du cachot ou elle avait été enfermée la veille. Une toute petite fenêtre, dans le haut du mur face à la porte, lui procurait un peu de lumière. La veille, à cause de la noirceur de la nuit et du manque de lumière, elle n'avait pas pu observé la pièce ou elle se trouvait.

L'endroit était humide et froid. Des pierres irrégulières formaient les murs. Des barreaux occupaient la seule petite fenêtre de la pièce. Une ampoule nue se balançait au dessus de sa tête. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle ne vit pas d'interrupteur pour l'allumer. Plusieurs taches de sang ornaient les murs et le plancher de sa cellule, signe que celle-ci avait déjà été occupée auparavant. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le sang qui couvait les murs était nul autre que celui de Remus.

Non loin de là, dans la salle du séjour du manoir, Lucius Malefoy s'informa à son maître du sort qu'il réservait à la jeune femme qu'il retenait prisonnière.

- Laissons la réfléchir à ce qui l'attend, dit le seigneur des ténèbres. Une femme avec autant de force, de volonté et de charisme, de sang pur de surcroît, ferait la compagne idéale pour moi.

- Je ne voudrai pas vous contredire, mais elle n'est pas de sang pur. Elle est de mère moldue, alors cela fait d'elle une sang mêlé, dit Rogue d'une voix grave.

- Non, c'est simplement ce qu'elle croit. Lorsque vous m'avez donné le nom de sa mère, j'ai fait quelque recherche car il m'était familier. En faite, la mère de Elsa fut Jadis une médicomage très connue et réputé. C'était une très brillante sorcière. Elle fut une de mes très proches amies durant plusieurs années. À la suite d'un certain incident, elle a disparut. Elle a probablement dû changer son nom et renoncé à la magie. Elsa a bel et bien un sang pur.

Rogue et Malefoy demeurèrent silencieux devant autant de confidence de leur maître. Voldemort se remit à parler.

- Laisser la réfléchir dans son cachot. Sans eau ni nourriture. Nous lui apprendrons la vérité la vérité très bientôt. En attendant, nous verrons si la famine la fera craquer sans que nous ayons à la blesser physiquement. Une si belle jeune femme, il serait dommage de l'abîmer, termina-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'Elsa ne vit personne. Pourtant, elle avait cru que Voldemort lui enverrais un de ses disciples pour lui soutirés quelques informations ou pour la tabasser un peu. Le calme qui régnait ne lui semblait pas plus sécurisant. Le seigneur des ténèbres complotait quelque chose et cela l'inquiétait énormément.

Le stress des derniers jours ayant un peu coupé son appétit, elle commença à ressentir la faim. La soif aussi. Déjà presque une journée complète sans boire.

Elle vit le soleil se coucher. Sa cellule retomba dans la noirceur. Elle entendit un peu de bruit dans le corridor tout près d'elle. Son cachot devait être gardé par des mangemorts. Ce devait être l'heure du changement de garde. Peu de temps après, elle s'endormit, recroquevillé sur elle-même, dans un coin de la cellule. C'était la meilleure manière pour elle de tromper ses sensations de faim et de soif.

Au château, Remus reprenait des forces pour la prochaine pleine lune qui avait lieu le lendemain soir. Il était inquiet, car cela serait la première qu'il passerait sans sa douce depuis plusieurs années.

Sirius fut le premier ce matin-là a entré dans l'infirmerie. Il avait les bras remplis de livres qu'il laissait tombé sur le lit de son ami.

- J'ai fait un détour par la bibliothèque. La nouvelle bibliothécaire ne semblait pas très heureuse de me voir là.

Remus regarda le cadran qui était posé sur la commode tout près de lit.

- Il est certaine que c'est étonnant de te savoir debout à 7 heures 30 et que tu sois passer par la bibliothèque, ce l'est doublement.

Sirius rit doucement. Il proposa à Remus d'aller lui chercher à déjeuner. Lupin acquiesça, il commençait à avoir faim. Après avoir très peu manger pendant les trois semaines ou il avait été prisonnier, il était très content d'enfin pouvoir mangé à sa faim. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Elsa. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir d'être ici alors qu'il savait qu'elle devait présentement endurer les mêmes sévices qu'il avait enduré et, peut-être même, pire? Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre dans ses remords, James entrait en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie.

- Je suis allé à la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire m'a dit que Sirius était déjà passer! Est-ce qu'il est malade? Ce n'est pas son genre de se lever si tôt et de se précipiter vers la bibliothèque dès son ouverture!

- Je crois qu'il se sent vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir pu ramener Elsa, lui répondit Lupin.

- Il n'aurait pas pu le faire, d'une façon ou de l'autre. Nous étions vraiment mal fichu. Ce n'est pas plus sa faute que la mienne, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Où est-il présentement?

- J'étais parti chercher à déjeuner pour nous trois. Je me doutais bien que tu rejoindrais tôt. Je nous ai apportai de la lecture. Je crois qu'il serait bon de s'y mettre dès maintenant pour monter un plan pour aller chercher Elsa. El plus nous en apprendrons sur nos ennemies et sur leur repère mieux se sera. C'était bien d'avoir le plan du manoir Malefoy mais peut-être pourrions nous trouver un passage secret qui mène au manoir. Et nous devons trouver les points faibles des mangemorts. On pourrait se servir d'ancienne magie oublié ou de formule peu utilisé à notre avantage, non?

James et Remus regardaient Sirius avec de grands yeux. Ils étaient bouche bée par ses propos.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as rêver cette nuit, mais une chose est certaine, c'est que ça t'a rendue très bizarre, dis Potter en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Vous allez me prendre pour un fou si je vous raconte ce que j'ai vu cette nuit.

Remus sourit.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, tu devrais être habitué pourtant que les gens te croient fou!

Mais Sirius resta très sérieux. Le jeune Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois… Je crois que j'ai eu une vision d'Elsa, dit Black.

Remus le regarda avec tristesse.

- Tu sais bien que c'est Elsa qui a les visions d'habitude, pas toi!

- Je sais, lui répondit l'autre farouchement, frustré de voir que son ami le prenait en pitié. Mais elle nous a souvent expliqué comment elle se sentait lorsqu'elle a des visions. L'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, d'être léger, de ressentir les émotions des autres, Je suis certain que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Tout était trop réel.

- Et qu'as-tu vu? Demanda James, impressionné par la description de Sirius.

- J'ai vu Elsa. J'étais dans le cachot avec elle. Elle a pleuré très longtemps, sans faire de bruits. Les seuls mots qu'elle a dit étaient à propos de toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lunard dans les yeux. ¨J'espère qu'il va bien, faites que nous ne soyons pas arriver trop tard. Faites qu'il soit vivant et qu'il aille bien!¨ Elle se faisait du soucis pour toi, ça se voyait. Elle s'est finalement endormie en sanglotant. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler. J'ai pu m'approcher d'elle mais elle n'a pas senti ma présence.

- Comment serait-il possible que tu ailles des visions? Est-ce que ce pourrait être Elsa qui les provoque? Pensa Lupin a voix haute.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère bien être en mesure de le découvrir. Peut-être que les livres sur le sujet pourraient nous apprendre certaines choses.

Ils passèrent le restant de l'avant-midi le nez plonger dans les livres, a prendre des notes et a partager leur découverte avec les autres.

Durant ce temps, Elsa attendait toujours l'arriver de quelqu'un. 2 jours qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'avait vu personne. La faim la tenaillait, mais elle se doutait bien que c'était pour mieux la faire parler quand le temps serait venu.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit Bellatrix Lestranges debout dans la porte du cachot.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres à demander à te voir, dit-elle avec dédain. Aller, lèves-toi!

Elsa s'appuya au mur pour se mettre debout. La faim l'avait affaiblie et la tête lui tournait. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette vers elle et l'empoigna par le bras. Elle l'a traîna dans les couloirs du manoir. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta finalement devant la même salle ou Elsa avait rencontrer Voldemort la première journée. La mangemorte dit à voix haute :

- Voici la prisonnière, maître.

Elles entendirent la voix forte et glaciale de Voldemort.

- Laisse la entrer.

Elsa se libéra de l'emprise de Bellatrix et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lord Voldemort était assis complètement au fond de celle-ci. Elle fut étonner de le voir seul.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps trop long, lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Je voulais te laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'est passé en si peu de temps. Peut-être maintenant seras-tu décider à rejoindre nos rangs? J'ai besoin d'une femme tel que toi à mes côtés, quand penses-tu?

Elsa se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie.

- Vous rêvez, jamais je ne resterai à vos côtés de ma propre volonté.

- Pourtant, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, ta mère l'a déjà été durant de nombreuses années avant ta naissance.

Elsa eut un frisson de dégoût.

- C'est impossible, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix froide pour masquer la peur qui montait en elle. Ma mère était une moldue!

- C'est ce qu'elle a voulu te faire croire. Tu n'as donc jamais cherché à connaître son passé? Elle était de sang pure, comme tu l'es aussi. Elle n'a fait que renier la magie quelques années avant ta naissance. Elle était, en faite, une très bonne amie à moi!

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je doive faire comme elle. Je suis certaine que vous devez être pour quelque chose au faite qu'elle est renoncée à sa magie. De toute façon, elle est c'est bien détourner de vous puisque je n'ai jamais eu vent de ce passé. Elle a donc découvert qui vous êtes vraiment!

- Oui, elle s'est détourné, murmura l'homme. Mais maintenant elle doit bien le regretter d'où elle est en te regardant, termina-t-il en ricanant.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Je me dois de te garder quelques surprises, tu ne crois pas? J'ai bien l'impression que tu seras parmi nous pour un long, très long moment!

- Vous et votre bande me dégoûtez! Il est hors de question que je vous rejoigne!

- Cela doit vouloir dire que tu ne voudras pas me partager tes visions? Demanda Voldemort.

- Je mourrai plutôt que de le faire, s'écria la jeune femme.

- Soit! Dit-il d'un forte et colérique. Je t'ai épargné jusqu'à maintenant et j'ai été très patient avec toi. Mais désormais tu subiras les conséquences de tes décisions. Bellatrix, ramène mademoiselle Potter à son cachot.

Puis il s'approchât et lui chuchota :

- Bienvenu en enfer!

Bellatrix poussa Elsa pour qu'elle se mette en marche. La mangemorte se moqua d'elle tout au long du trajet vers le cachot.

- Tu aurais dû accepter son offre, pauvre sotte. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour ta bêtise. Ton frère et mon stupide cousin ne seront pas là pour te défendre. Quand à ton cher Loup-garou, nous aurons sa peau bien assez vite. S'il ne rejoint pas nos rangs comme les autres de son espèce, nous le traquerons et nous le tuerons. Vous allez tous souffrir. Tu as mis le seigneur des ténèbres en colère, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place!

- C'est moi qui n'aimerais pas être à votre place, Bellatrix. Un jour, le régime de terreur de Voldemort sera renversé et à ce moment là, c'est vous qui serez menacé et pourchassé. Rappelez-vous que le bien triomphe toujours du mal!

- Pas avec Lord Voldemort, pauvre folle!

Le lendemain matin, un mangemort vint lui porter un peu d'eau ainsi qu'une petite assiette de pain et de fromage. Celui-ci ne lui adressa aucun regard et referma la porte sans lui avoir dit un seul mot. Elsa se doutait bien de la nouvelle tactique de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas trop l'affaiblir pour pouvoir la torturé à son aise et essayé de lui soutiré les informations qu'il désirait. Elle se décida à manger, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de force pour les prochaines journées. Elle eut une pensée pour les garçons à Poudlard. Elle savait que Dumbledore respecterais les demandes qu'elle lui avait fait avant de partir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ses amis cherchaient à la sortir de là. Elle secoua la tête et s'en voulu de douter d'eux. Bien sûr qu'ils devaient vouloir l'aider. La question était plutôt : Est-ce qu'ils y arriveraient?

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle souhaitait presque qu'ils échouent. Cela lui serait insupportable pour elle de savoir qu'ils mettaient leurs vies en danger pour sauver la sienne. Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle mettait les leurs en danger en restant ici. Elle s'était crue assez forte pour ne rien révéler à Voldemort sur ses visions et pour garder ses amis sains et saufs mais c'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle devait rester concentré et redoubler d'effort pour ne pas craquer pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

À Poudlard cette après-midi là, les maraudeurs se préparaient pour la pleine lune. Il avait été décidé que James et Sirius accompagneraient Remus durant le nuit pour tenté de calmé le loup-garou dans sa première pleine lune sans Elsa. Ce dernier aurait préféré y aller seul pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa colère mais Lily ne semblait pas trouver l'idée très bonne. Elle craignait que le loup s'afflige plus de blessure qu'à l'ordinaire et comme Remus était encore très faible, Dumbledore l'approuva. Il aurait quand même préféré que ses amis continuent leur cherches, même si la jeune femme lui avait promis d'y consacrer sa soirée et même la nuit s'il le fallait, ce à quoi James lui répondit qu'elle ne devait quand même pas s'oublier et prendre du repos pour le bébé. À voir l'air de James lorsqu 'il dit ses derniers mots, Remus n'insista pas.

L'arrivé de l'infirmière Pomfresh interrompit ses pensés. Elle prit sa température, vérifia ses plaies, refit ses pansements. Certaines blessures, causé par la magie noires des mangemorts étaient encore très douloureuses. Il y avait qu'ils s'y étaient donnés à cœur joie lors des séances de tortures. Et malgré la grande capacité du jeune Lupin pour se remettre sur pied rapidement, cette fois faisait exception. Lupin appréhendais la soirée la soirée. Il était encore très faible. Pendant qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les recommandations de l'infirmière, il se dit que le réveil du lendemain allait être difficile, surtout sans les soins amoureux de sa douce. Il ne put retenir un soupir. La nuit allait être longue.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voila Voila! Une nouvelle mise à jour! 4 Nouveaux chapitres! C'est bien non?_

_Un petit review?_

**Chapitre 8**

**Transe**

Elsa se réveilla en sursaut. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Une agitation inhabituelle régnait devant la porte de son cachot et cela la rendait nerveuse. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cellule, le plus loin possible de la porte. La clé tourna dans la serrure. Un frisson de dégoût et de peur la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit que Lord Voldemort s'était déplacé jusqu'à sa prison. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu ton séjour parmi nous? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. Le confort de ta cellule te convient?

Quelques rires parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Elsa comprit que ce dernier n'était pas descendu seul.

- Le confort laisse un peu à désirer, je te l'accorde. Surtout pour toi, je sais que tu as connu mieux. Et pourtant, il ne s'agirait que d'un mot de ta part et je t'installerais dans un appartement beaucoup plus luxueux. Imagine le pouvoir que nous aurions si tu étais à mes côtés. Nous serions imbattable. Avec ma magie et mon armé et ton don pour voir l'avenir, nous pourrions faire de grande chose.

- Comme tué des innocents? Dominé les moldus et les réduire à l'esclavage? Régner sur un peuple de sorcier terrorisé dans un monde remplie de violence et de meurtres commander pas vous?

- Un monde meilleur pour toute la communauté des sorciers, l'interrompa-t-il.

- Non! Cria la jeune femme. Le monde ne peut pas être mieux sous votre gouverne. Vous ne ferez que détruire ce qu'il y a de beau sur la terre et ce pour quoi la vie mérite d'être vécu. Votre merveilleux monde ne l'est qu'à vos yeux. Ne compter pas sur moi pour vous aidez dans vos plans sordides.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis cracha par terre pour montrer son dégoût.

- Alors j'aurai de force ce que je veux! Lui répondit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton colérique. Endoloris!

Elsa fut surprise par la force et la rapidité du sort. Elle fut projetée sur le mur violement, son corps secoué de tremblements. Quand la douleur cessa, elle se retrouva allongé aux pieds de son agresseur. Sitôt, un deuxième sort la frappa avec la même force, suivi rapidement d'un troisième. Quand finalement elle retomba, à bout de souffle, tremblante de douleur, elle entendit Voldemort rire doucement.

- Tu es aussi forte que je m'en attendais. Pas un cri, pas un pleur. Tu parleras bien assez vite.

Puis en se retournant vers la porte, il ajouta :

- Je vais te demander de la compagnie. Rogue, Malefoy, venez tenir compagnie à mademoiselle Potter. Malefoy, vous avez intérêt à bien faire cette fois. Ne la tuée pas ne faite que la faire souffrir. Je veux qu'elle sache ce qu'est la douleur. Je reviendrai, ajouta-t-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Elsa.

Alors que les deux mangemort pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la jeune fille tenta de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. La douleur était déjà insupportable. Elsa se demandait comment faire pour ne pas perdre connaissance, puis se dit finalement que c'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour ne pas avoir a endurer une tel douleur.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard de psycopathe mais elle crut apercevoir de la tristesse dans celui de Severus. Ce dernier s'aperçu de se qu'elle avait comprit et ses yeux devinrent froid. La douce Elsa frissonna et se senti faiblir un peu plus. Malheureusement, la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait n'avait aucun lien avec la douleur physique que lui avait fait subir Voldemort. Avant même que Malefoy n'eut le temps d'envoyer son premier sort sur elle, elle était déjà entrer en transe.

Ce n'était pas une transe ordinaire. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle n'avait pas quitté son cachot et les deux mangemorts y étaient toujours. Toutefois, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle senti cette personne s'agenouiller près d'elle et lui caresser les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir le visage de l'inconnu, son cœur arrêta de battre. Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Sirius, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, à travers ses sanglots, comment as-tu fais pour être ici? Ça ne peut pas être réel!

Sirius lui sourit tristement et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ce simple contact sembla faire disparaître toute la douleur du corps de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est réel et comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que je suis drôlement content de voir que tu es vivante. Nous étions si inquiet pour toi!

- Je vais aussi bien que possible. Je ne sais pas par contre si je pourrai tenir encore bien longtemps à ce régime. Mais je ne vois pas d'issu pour fuir.

- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Mais tu dois nous donner encore un peu de temps…

- J'essaierai. Promet moi que vous ne tenterez rien de dangereux. Dis à Dumbledore que je n'ai rien dis et à Remus que je l'aime. Comment vas-t-il?

- Il prend du mieux. Elsa, tout devient flou… Que se passe-t-il?

À ce moment le temps sembla reprendre son cours et Sirius disparu. Elsa comprit qu'un long moment avait passé. Tout son corps souffrait, plusieurs de ses membres saignaient, son souffle était court. Les deux mangemorts la regardaient.

- Je crois qu'elle en a eu assez, laissa tomber Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux. Laissons la réfléchir.

Malefoy répliqua.

- Tu me sembles bien faible Severus. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est elle que tu dois la ménager.

- Je ne la ménage pas, répondit l'homme. Voldemort nous a demandé de ne pas la tuée. C'est ce que je fais.

Malefoy le regarda avec méprit mais n'ajouta rien. Il quitta rapidement le cachot. Rogue jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme puis lui dit avant de partir, d'une voix radoucit :

- Tu devrais reconsidérer la proposition du seigneur des ténèbres. Cela t'éviterais de souffrir autant.

Elsa se mis à pleurer en silence.

À Poudlard, au même moment, Sirius reprit ses esprits. Il était tombé inconscient durant le souper à la grande salle et James l'avait amené à l'infirmerie. Il était allongé dans un lit à côté de celui de Remus. Celui-ci le regardait fixement.

- Alors, lui demanda son ami, comment vas-tu? Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passer?

- C'est incroyable, murmura Sirius. Elsa va bien et elle me fait dire qu'elle t'aime!

- Quoi? Tu l'as vu? Où est-elle? Comment est-elle? Est-ce qu'elle tiens le coup?

Sirius l'interrompis rapidement. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête!

- Ne parle pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd. Je suis juste à côté de toi.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu oui ou non? Dit Remus exaspéré.

- Elle est dans un cachot. Ils l'ont battue, elle est affaiblie mais elle tient le coup pour le moment.

- Tu l'as vraiment vu? S'exclama Lunard en regardant son ami les yeux arrondis de surprise. Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu crois que je comprends mieux que toi ce qui m'arrive? Je suis content de savoir qu'elle est vivante mais je trouve cela très difficile de ne pas pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

- Ce que je trouve étrange c'est qu'on est rien trouvé à ce propos dans les livres. Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'arrive à toi? Pourquoi pas a James? Ils ont le même sang, il me semble que ça serait plus plausible que ça arrive à lui!

- J'ai entendu mon nom! Dit le jeune homme qui pénétrait dans l'infirmerie. Content de voir que tu as repris conscient, Patmol. De quoi parliez-vous?

- D'Elsa, lui répondit doucement son ami.

- Alors j'avais raison. J'avais bien dis à Lupin que tu ne t'étais pas évanouis, que tu as eu une vision.

- Ouais, dit le jeune Black.

Il se tourna alors vers le lit à sa droite là ou étais couché le troisième maraudeur. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air timide.

- Tu as encore dû mal à me croire, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois du fait que j'ai vraiment des visions! Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Remus regarda par la fenêtre et soupirât. Puis il dit à son meilleur ami, à vois basse :

- Je te crois, Patmol. Je crois que je suis jaloux de tes visions. J'ai l'impression que tu as un lien avec Elsa que je n'ai pas.

Sirius ce détendit.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as vu cette fois? Demanda James.

Black leur raconta le plus précisément possible ce qu'il avait vu et dit à Elsa durant le court moment qu'il avait passer avec elle.

- Ce n'était pas une vision normale. Je ne suis pas un expert mais je ne crois pas que c'était le futur. J'ai eu l'impression que ça se passait au présent, comme si le temps c'était arrêter, termina Sirius.

Ils furent un long moment sans parler. Leur penser, ils le savaient, été toutes à un seul endroit. Avec Elsa. Ce fut Lunard qui brisa le silence le premier.

- Tu as bien dit que les mangemorts étaient entrain de la battre quand tu as apparu?

- Oui, ils étaient deux à l'attaqué je crois…

- Et, continua Remus, la première fois que tu as eu ta vision, celle ou elle ne t'a pas sentie, elle t'a semblé inquiète et effrayé?

- Oui, elle était bouleversée. Ça se comprend facilement, elle venait d'être fait prisonnière et se demandait si tu allais bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout cela?

- Je ne sais pas si cela fait du sens pour vous mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Elsa qui provoque tes visions!

Sirius et James le regardèrent, perplexes.

- Je sais pas comment ça se fait que c'est si clair pour toi mais moi, je ne comprends pas du tout ou tu veux en venir. Tu pourrais pas nous expliquer un peu…

- D'accord. À toutes les visions de Patmol, Elsa vivait de très fortes émotions. La première fois c'était de l'inquiétude et de la peur, la deuxième fois, c'était de la douleur. J'ai l'impression que pour s'évader de ses moments difficiles, elle fait appel à ses visions, et à toi. Je crois que ça doit être son subconscient qui provoque cela pour la protéger de tout cela.

- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a de dur moment, répliqua James.

- Oui, mais ses visions ont été refoulé pendant près de trois semaines lorsque vous lui avez fais perdre la mémoire. Elle n'en avait qu'en rêve se qui est beaucoup moins fréquent que ce qu'elle a d'habitude. Sa magie aussi a été refoulée pendant ce temps et présentement, elle ne peut pas l'utiliser, donc elle est encore refoulée. Alors s'est peut-être de cette façon qu'elle s'extériorise. Je ne crois pas qu'elle en soit consciente mais son subconscient a trouvé cette façon pour la sauvegarder.

- La sauvegarder? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, pour ne pas que son esprit s'effondre. Elle n'a pas dû conserver de souvenir de quand les mangemorts l'ont battu car dans sa tête elle était avec toi à ce moment-là. Et c'est probablement grâce à toi qu'elle a réussi à s'endormir le premier soir. Elle ne s'en est peut-être pas rendue compte mais elle n'était pas seule et cela l'a calmé. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir cette capacité quand j'y étais.

- Ce qui veut dire, ajouta Sirius d'une voix songeuse, que nous pourrions essayer de planifier son évasion et l'a mettre au courant au fur et à mesure. Elle pourrait même nous aider en nous fournissant des indications de ce qui se passe là-bas!

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler de tout cela à Dumbledore, dit James d'une voix hésitante.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Sirius, mais je ne crois pas que nous pourrons lui en parler aujourd'hui, parce qu'il est grand temps de se rendre à la cabane hurlante.

- Tu es sûr que tu fais bien de venir? Et si tu avais des visions la nuit, lui demanda Lupin.

- Alors tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme cela? De toute façon je n'ai jamais eu deux visions dans la même journée et je ne pense pas que j'en aurai une fois transformé en Patmol. Je ne crois pas qu'un chien aille ses capacités, finit-il en souriant, près a partir pour un autre nuit d'aventure.

Remus avait déjà pâlit et commençait à sentir les premiers effet de sa transformation en loup-garou. S'il ne partait pas tout de suite, il mettait les occupant du château en grave danger. Il regarda ses amis qui s'obstinait, puis trancha :

- C'est bon Sirius, tu viens avec nous. On doit y aller maintenant. Il est l'heure.

Les garçons l'aidèrent à ce mettre debout. La tête lui tourna un peu. Il fit le même souhait qu'à toute les autres nuit de pleines lunes : Celui d'arriver à temps à la cabane hurlante. Il avait si peur de ne pas arriver à temps et de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Il soupirât. Oui vraiment, la nuit allait être longue!


End file.
